musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Drunk and Hot Girls
"Drunk and Hot Girls" is a song by American rapper and producer Kanye West featuring Mos Def, from West's third studio album Graduation (2007). Fans of West have cited it as one of his worst songs to date. Background Around two months after Graduation had been released, it was revealed by Josh Deutsch that West would produce for Mos' next album, which was untitled at the time. However, when the album was released in 2009 under the title The Ecstatic, West's name was actually nowhere to be seen in the production credits. "Drunk and Hot Girls" may feature Mos, but he didn't contribute to the writing of the track at all and it didn't mark the first time that he'd worked with Kanye, since Mos has a feature on "Two Words" from West's debut album The College Dropout (2004), alongside Freeway and The Boys Choir of Harlem. Composition and lyrics The vocals in the song that run alongside those of West and Mos throughout are sampled from Can's 1972 single "Sing Swan Song" and they are credited as the only writers besides West himself on "Drunk and Hot Girls" due to this. This sample makes the track one of a total of five famous hip hop songs that sample Can. It is appropriately titled, since the lyrical content is circulated around messing with 'drunk and hot girls'. Within the fourth verse, West raps: "You only live once do whatever you like" which is a reference dropped by him to the famous acronym YOLO from before it became part of popular culture. Critical reception BBC wrote of "Drunk and Hot Girls" that it is: 'tempered with just enough irony and self-knowledge to make you grin' in connection to Graduation showing that West: 'knows he’s bragging, he knows that lyrically he’s still mirroring the dream life of young America'. The track was described by The Guardian as being: 'a bold, albeit ugly, experiment'. Complex placed the song on a list of the worst songs of 15 amazing artists. Live performances West delivered a speech over the instrumental when performing live in October 2007. Legacy In the eyes of many of West's fans, "Drunk and Hot Girls" has gone down as being one of the worst songs in his career. DJBooth writer Lucas Garrison, whose favourite album is actually West's very own effort The College Dropout (2004), joined in with this viewpoint, branding the track as: 'far and away the worst song of his career', ten years after the album's release. This legacy was also portrayed by Complex, since years after the release of Graduation, the site placed the track on both a list of the worst songs of 15 amazing artists and one of 15 horrible songs on classic albums. According to them, it was ruined by having a bad chorus. Personnel Information taken from Graduation liner notes. *Songwriters: Kanye West, Phillip Mitchell, George Clinton, Jr., Carlton Ridenhour, Eric Sadler, Hank Shocklee *Producers: Kanye West **Additional production: Jon Brion **Bridge section: Mike Dean *Recorders: Andrew Dawson, Greg Koller *Mix engineer: Mike Dean *Assistant engineers: Bram Tobey, Jason Agel, Dale Parons, Anthony Palazzole, Andy Marcinowski *Synth & synth bass: Omar Edwards *Keyboards: Andy Chatterley *Strings: The Section Quartet *Violin: Eric Gorfain, Dapne Chen *Viola: Leah Katz *Cello: Richard Dodd *Additional vocals: Tanya Herron References External links * de:Drunk and Hot Girls Category:2007 songs Category:Kanye West songs Category:Mos Def songs Category:Song recordings produced by Kanye West Category:Song recordings produced by Jon Brion Category:Song recordings produced by Mike Dean (record producer) Category:Songs written by Kanye West